


How Crackers Are Made [Podfic Challenge]

by BrickGrass



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Edited and raw version of me reading this tongue twister poem about crackers, enjoy!
Kudos: 3
Collections: How Crackers are Made (podfic challenge)





	How Crackers Are Made [Podfic Challenge]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Crackers Are Made](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705106) by facts-i-just-made-up. 



> Sometimes you begin recording a lovely fic, and ten minutes in it begins to rain heavily and your family gets home and starts making a racket lmao. I decided to do this while waiting for it all to quiet down, and I can report while posting that... it has not yet, hahahahahaha rip.

##### Downloads

  * [Edited Version](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/cracker%20tongue%20twister.mp3) | MP3 | 1MB | 00:00:39
  * [Unedited Version](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/cracker%20tongue%20twister%20unedited.mp3) | MP3 | 3MB | 00:02:32



##### Streaming

  * Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/cracker%20tongue%20twister.mp3).

  * Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/cracker%20tongue%20twister%20unedited.mp3).





End file.
